Lovely Dances
by xXLovelyDarknessXx
Summary: Bakura's been watching Ryou for a while, but Malik will help him get the courage to talk to him. No matter how ridiculous. Tendershipping One-shot


A/N: The song I'm using is Numa Numa by Dan Balan. It's the English version of the infamous German song. I as just listening to it over and over and I got the idea for this story. I hope you like it!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or the song Numa Numa… or the brownies in the pantry that I ate yesterday….Those were my moms….Sorry mommy!!

1234567890987654321234567890

Bakura entered the noisy café with his hands stuffed deep inside his coat pockets. He silently sat at his usual booth and waited for the waiter.

"Hey, looked who showed up right on schedule." A youthful male voice chirped sarcastically

"Oh you know you missed me Malik."

Malik smirked and pushed a loose blond strand behind his ear.

"So do you want the usual or are you actually here to enjoy a decent dinner?"

The silver haired man raised an eyebrow at him and tossed the menu in his direction.

"The usual."

"An order of chili fries to eat while you drool all over my co-worker, Coming right up."

Bakura rolled his eyes as the boy briskly walked away.

While he waited, he scanned the building for a sign of a thin snow-haired bus boy that worked this shift every weekday and sometimes offers to work overtime on weekends.

But the café was unusually busy tonight and he was having a hard time trying to find the boy he was looking for.

"Look, they had one all pre-made for when you got here,"

Bakura looked up at Malik, who had just set down a big plate of fries with delicious melted chili cheese smothered all over them.

"Thanks," the tomb robber mumbled, stuffing one in his mouth.

The Egyptian collapsed in the seat across from him and rested his chin on his palm.

Bakura had been coming to the café and sitting in the same spot for about a year now, and all to try and see his good friend and co-worker, Ryou.

The Snow-haired boy had served the tomb robber when he first came to the café and now the silver haired man was completely smitten.

But the manager had complained that he came every single night and as going to ban him, but it was Malik who saved him and made a deal that he would serve him every night.

Needless to say, Bakura wasn't too fond of the idea, but he grew to know Malik very well and he had been helping him try to get the courage to at least talk to Ryou.

And he did once; it was a decent little conversation.

Bakura learned that his favorite color as baby blue and his favorite type of music ranged between classical and soft rock. But he never worked up the courage to actually ask the boy out.

"Hey Malik,"

The young Egyptian broke his trance and acknowledged Bakura was a soft grunt.

"Where's Ryou?"

Malik rolled his eyes towards the ceiling and tapped his chin thoughtfully for a second before replying.

"I think he's went on his brake about five minutes ago…"

Bakura's lips curled into a disappointed scowl.

"Oh…" He grimaced.

"Hey, don't get all grouchy on me. This is actually a good thing."

"Really?" Bakura retorted skeptically.

"Yeah, he spends his breaks studying in the café's lounge. He's over there, see?"

He pointed towards the area of the building that was almost completely void of people. The room had a few armchairs and one or to coffee tables.

Bakura squinted and leaned forward to get a better look and sure enough, there was the snow-haired boy sitting in the slim black uniform, reading a large textbook.

He wasn't that far at all. In fact, Bakura could make out all the boy's facial features perfectly. His soft emerald eyes and smooth pale skin made all the tomb robber's blood rush to his face.

"This is the perfect opportunity to go and talk to him, Bakura."

Bakura shuddered at the suggestion and sank back into his booth, shaking his head.

"No, I think I'll just enjoy the view from here."

He looked up at Malik, who was glaring at him through his lavender eyes and pouting childishly.

"C'mon Bakura!" he whined. "You've been watching him for almost a year now! You should at least go over and say hi! I know he remembers you!"

The tomb robber perked up at the sound of this news.

"He remembers me?"

"Yeah, but he'll forget if you don't get off your ass and talk to him!"

Bakura bit his lips nervously and shook his head again.

"I can't…"

Malik exhaled sharply through his teeth and looked angrily at the floor.

Suddenly, his face brightened and an evil smile spread across his lips.

Bakura noticed this and narrowed his eyes.

"I don't like that look…" He growled.

"I'm going to torture you," The Egyptian said in a singsong voice.

he rose to his feet and skipped merrily in Ryou's direction.

Bakura watched in horror as he stopped in front of the boy and stole his textbook.

"You need a break from school too Ryou. Why don't you just relax for a minute," he heard him say.

"Aw, Malik, I have a test next week to study for…" the sound of Ryou's shy melodic voice made the silver haired man's heart skip a beat.

"Just take a little break from work like you're supposed to and sit there."

Bakura watched again as the blond haired boy skipped away with all of Ryou's school supplies. He disappeared behind the kitchen for a few minutes before returning to Bakura's table and grinning wildly, as if he had just done the greatest thing in the world.

"What the hell was that!? How does that torture me?" Bakura screeched at him.

"Just wait," he said smugly, staring at the pale boy in the lounge, who was now sitting bored in his chair.

Suddenly, the dance floor in the Café blinked to life and a loud pop song started to play.

"What is-"

"Shhhh," Malik interrupted and pointed at the boy.

Bakura saw Ryou perk up and smile at the young Egyptian

"I love this song!" He shouted at him

"I know!" he shouted back.

_Hello, _

_Salute,_

_It's me, Your duke._

Bakura watched Ryou stand up and join the new crowd that had just formed in the middle of the dance floor.

He turned and stared in shock at Malik, who was flashing a toothy grin in his direction.

"You didn't," He growled

"Try to resist him now, big man." he challenged smugly.

_And I made_

_Something that is real_

_To show you,_

_How I feel_

Bakura swallowed nervously as he watched the snow-haired boy move his hips to the beat of the music. They swayed back and forth so gracefully and skillfully. He watched him move his arms and legs around is body as the music continued.

_Hello, Hello_

_It's me, Picasso._

_I will paint, my words of love_

_With you name on every wall._

Bakura felt his pants grow tighter as Ryou used his hands to fluff his hair as he danced. He looked so damn sexy in his eyes. Each movement simply flowed into the next with ease as the boy's hips swayed from side to side.

_When you leave,_

_My colors fade to gray_

_Numa Numa yay_

_Numa Numa yay _

_Every word of love I used to say_

Now I paint them every day

Bakura forced himself to look away and glare at the caramel boy across from him, who was now laughing maniacally.

"You are Evil!!" He shouted at him

"Just go dance! It'll help!" he shouted back.

Bakura sighed angrily and gave in to his urges.

He stood up solemnly and briskly walked to the dance floor, but not without purposely throwing his coat at Malik's face.

_I sew my strings_

_My song_

_And dreams_

_And I bought_

_Some things to match_

The colors of my love

Ryou was lost in the music until he spotted a flash of silver hair standing in front of the dance floor. The boy watched as the man stared at the crowd, as if debating whether or not he should join them.

He looked familiar, but it was hard to tell with all the different bodies moving around him. He moved around, still half way lost in the beat, and tried to get a better look.

Ryou raised his eyebrows when he saw Malik tackle the man from behind and try and force him into the crowd.

"C'mon, get over your damn pride and dance! I'll help you if you want?"

"You are the last person I'd dance with!"

_When you leave, my colors fade to gray_

_Numa numa yay_

_Numa numa numa yay_

_Every word of love I used to say_

_Now I paint them every day._

Bakura was going to just dive in and join the crowd, but he had overlooked one crucial detail. He had terrible pride issues.

He never danced and he wasn't about to start now. Not even if Malik made Ryou strip in front of him and give him the best lap dance of his life.

No way, he would not dance. Ever!

"You are the most stubborn person I've ever met!" The Egyptian whined behind him, using all his strength to try to push the tomb robber in to horde of dance people. he failed miserably.

"And you are pure evil. Thank you for pointing out the obvious." Bakura snapped.

"It's a shame your plan failed."

The boy finally stopped pushing and smiled through his exhausted pants.

"That's where you're wrong. I never fail!"

Malik darted around him and joined the crowed himself.

"What is he doing now?

_Miya hee_

_Miya hoo_

_Miya ha_

_Miya ha ha_

Ryou stumbled backwards as Malik suddenly jumped in front of him.

"Hey Ryou!" he chirped cheerfully.

He regained his balance and smiled at the young Egyptian.

"Hey Malik, how are you?"

"You wanna dance with me Ryou?"

Ryou blinked and laughed.

"Sure."

When you leave my colors fade to gray

_Numa numa yay_

_Numa numa numa Yay_

_Every word of love I used to say_

_Now I paint them every day._

Bakura crossed his arms as he struggled to find out where the boy had gone.

He scanned the crowed for a flash of blond hair, finding nothing.

Finally, he found him, and he was dancing. Dancing, with Ryou!

And not just dancing next to him, he was dancing _with _him.

"Why that little-"

Bakura was thrown into the crowd by his own jealous anger and found himself tackling people to get to the two dancing waiters.

Several curses and threats were thrown at him, but he couldn't hear them. He just made a beeline to his target.

Bakura grabbed the boy by his shoulders and shook him as he yelled.

"You little bitch! You constantly tell me for over a year to get off my ass and admit that I like him and yet, when you get this one chance, you kick me aside and dance with him yourself!?"

The song died down and now everyone was staring at the silver haired man and the small waiter.

Ryou gasped and covered his mouth with both hands, shocked at what he had just heard.

Every one expected Malik to start apologizing or start making excuses, but he just started laughing uncontrollably in Bakura's grasp.

"What the hell is so funny?" He snapped.

The tan boy wiped the tears from his eyes and bit his lip to try and stop himself from laughing.

"I told you my plans never fail!" he shouted through his giggles and pointed at Ryou, who was now staring at Bakura with wide emerald eyes.

It took the tomb robber a few minutes to put two and two together, but when he finally did, his face flushed a deep crimson red and his mouth dropped open slightly.

"Oh crap…"

He dropped the boy and made a brake for the front door.

"Bakura wait!"

Ryou sprinted after the man out the door and into the rainy night.

The rain poured heavily on his head and soaked his uniform completely after only a few seconds. But it didn't matter to the snow-haired boy as he ran up and down the street, trying desperately to locate the silver haired man.

After what seemed like hours of running and calling Bakura's name, Ryou collapsed onto a local bench in the park, breathing heavily.

"Where could he have gone…" He asked the wet ground.

"I hope he's ok…"

Ryou stared at the ground till salty tears blurred his vision. Guilt stung his chest and forced the tears to spill down his face and join the rest of the rain on the ground.

"If he gets sick, it'll be all my fault…"

"That's just stupid."

The sudden voice sent a jolt down the boy's spine and he jerked his head towards where the sound came from.

Standing behind him, Bakura stared through apathetic chocolate eyes. His silver hair was just as soaked as the rest of his body.

"If I got sick it would be Malik's fault for dancing with you,"

Ryou was at a loss for words as the tomb robber walked around the wooden bench and took a seat a few inches away from him.

The boy waited patiently for Bakura to say something, but the man just stared at the ground, showing no sign of talking anytime soon.

So Ryou decided to ask what had been on his mind ever since he left the café.

"Bakura,"

He waited for the brown eyes to meet his own emerald ones.

"Did you mean what you said? Do you really like me?"

Bakura sighed and leaned back against the bench. He was silent for a long time before mumbling through his teeth.

"Yes…yes I meant every word…"

The snow-haired boy felt butterflies flutter frantically in his stomach.

He twiddled his thumbs and felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

"Oh, well…." He smiled softly and hid his face under his thick bangs.

"I-I like you too…"

When he didn't get a response, Ryou looked up anxiously, worried he might have said the wrong thing.

He didn't expect, however, to have Bakura's face less than an inch away from his own.

The boy's face grew hotter than it ever had before and lost all feeling in his knees.

"Bakura-"

He was suddenly was silenced by a pair of hot lips pressing firmly against his own.

Bakura had given in to his long time urges and god was it worth the wait.

He didn't have to go any further than just feeling the soft pink lips against him to make his mind foggy with irreplaceable pleasure.

But his body was selfish and he wanted, no, needed more.

The tomb robber pinned the boy's back against the slippery bench and softly parted the boy's lips with his own, asking silently for permission.

Ryou eagerly obliged and moaned softly as Bakura's tongue explored every inch of his mouth.

The boy's sweet taste sent sparks flying in Bakura's head as he pushed harder, gathering as many details as possible. He finally found the other's tongue and greeted him with gentle strokes that gradually got rougher and rougher with each passing moment.

Moan's echoed in both throats as they started wrestling playfully in Ryou's mouth.

Bakura took his mouth away and smirked when the boy whined subconsciously for more.

He let his hands fumble with the buttons of the waiter uniform below him and brought his lips back down against the boys jaw line, kissing him lower and lower down his neck.

Ryou moaned loudly when felt skillful fingers wander around his chest and up and down his sides.

Though they were both soaking wet in cold rain, they felt so warm against each other's touch.

Bakura's lips had made it down to the boy's collarbone and gently sunk his teeth into the pale skin. Ryou gasped from the pain but the feel of hot breath against his skin turned it to intense ecstasy. The skin was now tainted with bits of blood, the tomb robber took the opportunity and swirled his tongue around the small puncture wound.

The boy moaned from the softness of the tongue and from the wet fingers that were now stroking his hardened nipples teasingly.

He dug his nails into Bakura's back as they were suddenly pinched roughly and panted loudly.

A small cold drop of water hit Ryou on his face, just missing his right eye and cleared his foggy mind. Well sort of.

"B-bakura," He panted. " Bakura we're outside…"

Bakura froze.

He had completely forgotten that they were outside in public. Not only that, but it was raining and they both would get sick if they didn't get dry soon.

He swung his leg over and got off of the boy to help him up, despite his entire body screaming and cursing at him to go further right then and there.

Ryou shivered at the loss of contact and buttoned his shirt up quickly to try and escape the cold.

"Here," Bakura offered a hand. "My apartment is within walking distance. You can dry off there."

Ryou nodded and used the hand to help him up since his knees were still weak.

Noticing the boy shivering, Bakura let go of his hand and wrapped his whole arm around his waist.

Ryou smiled and looked up into the chocolate brown eyes above him.

_I need to remember to thank Malik for planning this out_,

1234567890987654321234567890

Me: RAWR! I'm on a roll today!

Bakura: I'm just relieved you didn't make me dance…

Me: I seriously thought about it!

Bakura: * Glares *

Me: * shudders * I'm going to run away now…

Bakura: yeah, you do that.

Ryou: Be sure to review L.D's work! She wants to hear your opinions!!


End file.
